I Will Love You Forever
by asunaSAO00
Summary: Percabeth/ Percy x Annabeth Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are 21 years old and are attending the college in New Rome. They have been dating forever yet neither have confessed their love for one another. Percy finally does and makes Annabeth do the same. Now Percy wants bump up the status to 'marriage'...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my second fan fiction so enjoy! I'm Working really hard on this! New chapter next Sunday or earlier, I don't know.**

Percy's POV:

Today is September 10th, our first day attending the new college in New Rome. Annabeth decided we would go to college together here. She's super excited, me, not so much. As you can already tell I'm not a fan of school. With my dyslexia and ADHD it's hard to focus, giving me bad grades. She, on the other hand is a daughter of Athena. That works real well on her part.

Anyway, I'm walking to Annabeth's small home to pick her up to walk to school. Everything here in New Rome is within walking distance. That helps a lot sense (1) I don't have a car and (2) I don't have a license.

Annabeth lives only 3 houses down from me and I visit her everyday around 2 o'clock. She and I are dating, of corse you can already tell. The difference between us is that I LOVE her and I'm pretty sure she only likes me. Makes me sad. I really wanna spend the rest of my life with her even if its short.

Now I'm on her front lawn, usually I only have to wait on the side walk to get her out of her house, but today seems different. I walk up the steep stairs to her midnight black door. I ring the doorbell and await her presence. It takes her a while but she finally answers.

"Percy!" she opens the door and hugs me on sight. She let's go and smiles. I smile back. "I'm not quite ready for school. Come inside, I need to grab somethings before we go," I reluctantly walk into her humble home. Her living room walls are painted blue, a calming color. I learned that from Annabeth. I sit on her couch and she scurries to her room upstairs. She must be looking for her school supplies. Her floors are covered in a light tan carpet and her couch is yellow. I like her house, I don't come in very often, she says its always messy so I'm not allowed inside all the time.

She comes downstairs with her books and a pencil case, which is blue. Annabeth has loved the color blue ever sense the war ended. "Ready?" I ask, she nods and grabs a hold on my arm making me shiver. Whenever I come in contact with Annabeth I always get butterflies in my stomach.

We head out the door holding hands, as always, and walk to school.

Annabeth's POV:

Percy is the love of my life, to say the least. Today he picked me up to go to our first day if college. I made him apply though he doesn't see why it matters. Nevertheless I still love him. Though, I have a feeling he doesn't love me like I love him, he only likes me. Which bothers me, a lot.

Anyway, we walk on the smooth pavement to our school. Holding hands along the way. It feels so natural to be with him. I tired to catch his eye by wearing a blue blouse and skinny jeans today, blue is his favorite color. I also chose to use my blue pencil case. Sounds dumb but Percy is that kind of guy, the guy you would do stupid things for.

We make it to the front of the school and walk through the giant brown doors. We chose classes of our interest, the times are the same. Our first class is in 10 minutes and even though we are inside Percy is still holding my hand. "We have to get to our classes, but I don't want to let go," his sudden speaking surprised me. We try not to show affection, even in word form, in public. People get grossed out.

"Me neither," I reply. He looks into my eyes and kisses my cheek.

"I'll see you in a bit," after that he runs off to his class and I just stand there with my face pure red. People started to stare so ran off to my first class, architecture.

Percy's POV:

My first class is, oddly enough, beasts' and mythical creatures. Somethings they don't teach you at camp so I'm taking this class. It's boring as hell but I will get through it and learn a thing two. Once we start to get into the past of harpies the bell rings and the class ends. Thank goodness! I couldn't wait any longer.

I walk out of my class and try to find some of my friends. Oh, did I forget to mention Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank are all going here too? Well, they are. I had my first class with Leo and Piper. They don't know much about monsters, like me, so they agreed to take the class.

I find them conversing with Jason, who also had a class at the time and is now taking a break, like us. I walk over to join them. "Percy, what's up?" Jason greets me first with a smile and a bro-fist. I bro-fist back with a faint smile.

"Nothing much, just my first day of college, as if that's huge," Piper stifles a laugh. Piper doesn't laugh, much. She must be in a good mood today.

"Where's your beloved Annabeth at?" Leo wondered aloud. I blushed, even her name gives me butterflies.

"She probably is just getting a drink or something, I'm going to go find her," with that I wander off in search of Annabeth. I find her, as I suspected, by a drinking fountain. She waves and runs up to me. "How was class?" She asks with a wide smile.

"Good, I guess. It was really boring though, no one around to talk to," she smiled and pulled me over to a bench. She started talking about her class and how she learned so much. I kept nodding and saying the occasional 'uh huh' but I just couldn't take my eyes off her perfect face. She noticed me staring and stopped talking.

"Percy, could I talk to you about something in private please?" I shook myself out if my daze nodded. She pulled me over to the back off the school wall and started to talk. "Percy, I really really like you a lot and- I don't know how to express my feelings for you, But I've never felt like this before and- I don't know How- And-" I cut her off with a kiss. As our lips touched I never noticed how soft her lips really were. And this feeling I got as we kissed told me what to say next.

"I think you're trying to say what we're both feeling, I love you."

Annabeth's POV:

We stand in silence as Percy hugs me. I blush so much I look like a tomato. _Percy... Loves me too?! _I couldn't hold in the excitement I was feeling. "Do... Do you really mean that?" I ask.

"Annabeth, do you really believe I would lie to you about something like that?" I shake my head no. He just let's go of the hug and smiles at me. We kiss again this time with more ease than before. He must feel the warmth of my cheeks because he pulls away and laughs.

"I love you, Annabeth, but we have to get to our next class," Oh! Wow, I hadn't realized it has already been an hour sense or last class. The time flies.

"Y-yeah, um, let's go," he walks me to my next class, Detecting Magic, and said good-bye. This made by heart beat at an abnormal rate the whole class.

This was the start of a whole new relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey! Hope you like this chapter and remember I post every Sunday, Maybe earlier! Reviews are appreciated! :)

Percy's POV:

It's been two days sense Annabeth and I confessed our love for each other and yet we act like it never happened. Annabeth just continues with her day, everyday, the same way. But I can see that she's happier now then before.

Anyway, after we left to go to our next classes I told Jason. He went nuts, which was odd because that's what a girl like Piper would have done, not a guy like Jason. Must have started doing because of Piper. Anyway he couldn't handle his excitement. Is it that big of a deal?

Now it's September 12th and I have a date with my lady, Annabeth. She thought we could eat out to some fancy restaurant near by. I think it's a little pricy but sense it's for Annabeth I don't care.

I'm getting ready for the date, actually. I have to wear a midnight black suit and a light blue tie tonight. Only for Annabeth though. If it were my choice I never would have worn a suit and a tie. Too Classy for me.

Our date starts at 6 P.M. so I should be leaving to get Annabeth. It's 5:50, and I can't wait to see her gorgeous face.

Annabeth's POV:

"Ok Annabeth, Percy will be here any minute now. Let's see how you look!" Hazel and Piper shouted as I got dressed in my bathroom. Today I'm going on a date with Percy. We're going to the new restaurant down the road. My choice obviously.

"One minute, don't get your panties in a twist," I reply and step out of the bathroom. Hazel and Piper both smile as I come out in a long red dress. Piper and I both picked it out so this is the first time Hazel has gotten to see it. It fits me naturally and it glows in the light.

_Ding Dong. _Percy's here just in time. I grab my purse and thank Piper and Hazel. Then I run to get the door.

Once it's open Percy smiles,"I love that dress on you." Hazel giggles and Piper tries to shut her up with no avail. "Hello, Hazel and Piper." He smiles at them and at they both blush. "Shall we leave?" Percy asks grasping my hand tightly Making me blush.

We leave the house and lock the door. Piper and Hazel are staying at my house today. They want all the details after the date. Hopefully I can provide them with want they want to hear.

He still holds my hand as we walk to the restaurant. We make it just in time for our reservation. The waiter leads me and Percy to a two seated table near the back of the restaurant. For privacy.

"Thank you, Percy, for taking me here," he looks at me and just nods. He seems distracted tonight. Almost as if he's worried about something.

He looks up at me with those sea green eyes. "Annabeth, how do you truly feel about me?" I'm taken aback by his sudden question. Last time I didn't tell him my feelings for him very clearly. He just said them for me.

"Percy, I love you. Haven't we astablished this already?" he continues to stare at me and grabs my hands. Again I blush.

"Well I guess but I was just speaking whatever was on my mind. I never heard you say the actual words, "I love you.""

"Well, Percy, I love you. More than anything in the world." This seemed to make him smile but he still seemed distracted. The rest of the night seemed normal. He and I ordered, ate our food, and left the restaurant.

He walked me home like always but when we reached my front door he grabbed my shoulders and slowly but carefully leaned in to kiss me. Our lips met and we stayed like that for a while. I grabbed his hair deepening the kiss. In response he grabbed my hips. I wanted to be with him in that moment forever, but we had to break apart. "I love you Annabeth." With that he walked off and left me starstruck on my front steps. As I watched him leave I realized that I wanted to be with him forever.

...…...

When I walked into my house Hazel and Piper were watching Spongebob. What were they? Five years old?! Anyway, they both jumped up and bombarded me with questions about the date

"What happened?!" Piper and Hazel both asked spontaneously. They laughed a little at that. I was planning on telling them on the couch so I pulled both of them over and sat them down. Hazel was shaking from all the excitement and Piper was trying to hold her down from jumping up and attacking Annabeth with questions. Thanks Piper, for that.

"Well nothing really exciting happened." I explained, leaving out the part about Percy asking me about my love for him. "But in the end we did kiss." Hazel grew a wide, wild smile after hearing that and giggled, she was only 18 and didn't have very much experience in relationships. It was so fun to watch her act like she was 15, all smiles and giggly. More like a 13 year old when you think about it.

After that we had a regular sleep-over by watching some movies and eating snacks. That's it, that's all we did. Eventually, around 4 o'clock in the morning we did fall asleep on the couch. Hazel was on the floor though, with her back facing the ceiling, that was going to hurt in the morning.

(AN: Sorry, Im sooooooooo late! I've been busy but I promise I will post a chapter this Sunday!)


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV:

Its just after the date and I feel so relieved. My relationship with Annabeth is awkward, I know, but after today I don't think it will be. She seemed realaxed aswell during our date. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

When I got back home Jason, Frank, and Leo were all hanging out on my couch. Jason was up-side-down eating Cheetos, Leo was up close to the TV cross legged, and Frank was laying down on the couch looking very sleepy. Leo also looked tired.

Anyway, when I walked in they all looked at me. I could tell they we're curious about the date, as they always are. Jason got up to ask me questions but I say down on franks legs. He moaned in pain. I was probably too heavy for Him.

"How was the date," Jason asked just as I predicted. he had wonder in his rites as he spoke and I answered with the general anwser 'good'. He wanted more, that much I could tell. Leo was next to talk.

"There's got to be more than that dude," I slightly looked back at me and shrugged.

"Well, we had dinner and said good night," I was leaving our many important things but right now I didn't want to talk. Plus talking about my date with 3 guys was a little weird. Frank was good tonight. He didnt ask any questions. He just let me sit on his legs as we watched Star Trek. Yes, Star Trek.

We watched the movie for around 30 more minutes and that's when I decided to take out my phone. Phones in New Rome didn't attract monsters like the outside does. The gates of New Rome hide the signal of the phones.

I text Annabeth, _How's the_ sleep-over_ with the girls? _I knew Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper were having a sleep-over. Annabeth told me it was because they wanted to talk about the date later. She was probably right.

_Good, they had a lot of questions,_ I thought Right.

_No one but Jason was very curious. _I responded.

_Good, I gtg, love ya'! _I turned off my phone after that and just watched the movie with the guys. Jason was still asking me questions though.

Annabeth's POV:

I woke up at 8:30 to the smell of bacon. Hazel and Piper were making us breakfast, even though I told them not to touch anything in the fridge.

Hazel was placing some bacon and eggs on Piper's plate and my plate. She was wearing an apron and had a messy bun. She must have also just woken up like me.

"Good morning, Annabeth," Piper greets me as I slowly walk to the table. I nod and sit down. Hazel joins us with her own plate and we all eat our bacon, eggs, and chocolate chip pancakes.

Piper and Hazel eat very slowly, when I eat in a hurry. I'm starving, I didn't eat much for dinner last night. Hazel notices,"Hungry, are we?" She smiles as I jokingly frown at her.

"I didn't eat much for dinner," I reply and pick my plate up to take to the dishwasher. Piper follows suit and she grabs her leather purse.

"I gotta go, Jason's expecting me." Hazel and I nod and I start to wash the dishes While Hazel continues to eat.

Once finished she grabs her bag and just nods in my direction as if to say, _Bye!_

This was a slow and uneventful morning but its a Saturday. I should probably call Percy And ask if we could hang out of something.

Percy's POV:

The guys are spiraled on the floor in a weird positions. Jason with his butt in the air, Frank on the floor, and Leo with his face in a popcorn bowl. _Idiots, _I think and try to wake everyone up.

Leo resists and tries to slap me with an invisible sword. Jason gets up willingly and taps Frank on the shoulder. Frank wakes up like a normal person, oddly enough. I thought he would be the most violent.

Now it's just a matter of getting everyone one ready and out of my house.

**AN: Sorry for short chapter, thanks for liking and the reviews! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

I AM SOOO SORRY THIS WAS LATE! I thought I posted it like 2 weeks ago! Apparently my stupid computer didn't update the story the way I wanted it to! Sorry! Enjoy!

Percy's POV:

Everyone is up and ready, but Jason wants to stay. When he asked I just shrugged and accepted. Now I kinda regret it. I can tell Jason has something on his mind. He gets this weird look, almost like he's constipated. It's pretty hilarious.

"Percy, are you serious about Annabeth?" I nod my head. That was easy, but he's not finished. It looks as if he looks at his hand, "Is she serious about you?" I nod, he continues. This time he doesn't look at his hand. "Cool, wanna go on a double date with me and Piper at around 7-ish tonight?"

I stand still, _Did Piper give him questions to ask me?_ I walk over to Jason and look at his hand. Yep, 3 questions scribbled on his hand in Piper's print. What did she do, write it in premanate marker?

He pulls away quickly. "I'd love to go on a double date. By the way, tell Piper I like her hand writing." He slightly smiles and gets up with his bag in hand.

"I guess I'll being going now." He leaves and I sit in my recliner. Piper is such a meddler. If she wanted to go on a double date why not just ask Annabeth?

I decide to text Annabeth about the situation.

_Hey, did you hear? Jason and Piper want to have a date with us._

_I know Piper told me just a moment ago. Are we going? She says tonight, that's pretty late notice._

_Seaweed Brain, it'll be fine._

_Ok, bye, Annabeth. Love you._

I turn off my phone and lay there, looking at the ceiling in my leather recliner. "This will be fun," I mutter under my breath and close my eyes.

*11 hours later*

Annabeth's POV:

Men say it takes women a long time to get ready, well I for one disagree. Percy and I are going on a double date with Jason and Piper and it only took me 10 minutes to ready myself. Percy was sure surprised when I announced that I was done.

It's 6:45 and we are about to head out on our date. Percy is wearing a button up shirt and some slacks. He brushed his hair but it still looks as messy and untidy as always. That's something I have always found cute about him. I am wearing a long red dress, of corse it has sleeves though. My hair is pulled back in a loose pony-tail, nothing special, it's only a date with Piper, Jason, Percy, and I.

"I can't believe you got ready in literally 5 minutes," Percy praises me and I blush. I nod my head and look at the time. It's about 6:50 so we start to walk down to the restaurant hand-in-hand. As we walk he gives me sideways glances. At a certain point, I get annoyed so this time I catching him in the act of looking.

"Percy, what are you doing exactly?" I ask as I blush from embarrassment. I can feel the heat rush to my cheeks, goodness, why am I blushing?

He shakes his head slightly, "You're just too beautiful to not be looked at." Once again I blush as he compliments me. He continues to stare at me as we continue our journey to the restaurant. I know that we have been dating for a long like now, but every time Percy complaments me I get butterflies. Even if he is just giving me a smile, I blush.

Once we reach the restaurant it's around 7 o'clock and Piper and Jason are already sitting at a reserved table. It's a fancy restaurant, I wonder why we chose such a place to eat at. Oh well, as long as Percy is happy, I'm happy.

When Piper sees us she jumps out of her seat, and I mean jumps. This girl was like a frog, hopping up and down to get our attention. Jason just smiles and waves at us. "I'm so glad you guys could make it!" Piper exclaims, Piper seems different today. Maybe she just can't wait to spend time with me, Percy, and Jason.

I laugh a little, "Hey Piper," I say as I sit in my chair. Percy sits soon after. Jason just greets us with a warm smile and continues to look at his menu. I follow his lead and look at mine. Many choices are filed accordingly. Each is very expensive.

Percy notices my worried look and bumps my shoulder softly, "Don't worry about the cost, I've got it covered." He gives me a thumbs-up and I giggle. I decide on getting a steak, terrible dinner date choice... I know, by I don't care.

The waiter comes our way and pulls out a small, blue notepad. "What shall I get you tonight?" He asks with a soothing voice.

We all order and wait for our delicious food. Jason seems he is going to explode if he doesn't get his food now, and Piper is just staring off into space. Percy on the other hand is staring at me. Do I really look that good? I mean, he's been staring at me all night.

I feel a hand grasp mine from under the table, I jump a little at this sudden contact. He grabbed it so fast it scared me. Once I realize what is happening, I slowly lean into a small smile. He smiles back and let's go. Silence, there is silence between us now.

The waiter comes back with our food and we dig in. Jason jumps into a conversation with Percy about sword fighting and Piper just wants to talk about everyones realationships.

"Anyway, Hazel never holds his hand or kisses him on the cheek! It's so weird! And Leo, oh don't get me started on Leo," I nod my head and try to pay attention to the conversation.

From what I've deducted Leo is lonely and doesn't want a girlfriend, when Nico only hangs out with Hazel or the dead, Hazel and Frank need to step up their game, and finally she and Jason haven't done a single thing all week. I can't make sense of any of it.

Finally, after a long conversation, we finish our food, pay the cashier, and leave. Jason is still talking to Percy, but not about swords. They talk in whispers so all I know is that Percy keeps nodding his head and commenting every now and then.

"So, are we up for something tomorrow?" Piper tilts her head, waiting for an answer.

"Sur-"

"Actually, me and Annabeth have somewhere to go," I am cut of by Percy who is grinning wildly. He looks at me and then back to Piper.

Piper opens her mouth as to say something, but Jason gives her a look and she shuts it quickly. "Well, guess we'll see you at school then." She runs off with Jason. Now it's just me and Percy.

"I'll walk you home, I need to do some shopping..." Percy grabs hold of my hand and kisses me softly on the lips. He kisses me only for a second and once he stops his lips still feel like they linger there. "Let's go."

We walk all the way to my front door. He kisses me goodbye and runs off the way we came. I miss him already. I step into my house and automatically flop down on my sofa. It's warm and soft.

I feel my eyes droop. They become heavy. I drift into a relaxing slumber.

A/N

Again, so sorry. I hope you enjoyed! :) new chapter hopefully this Sunday or next week.


End file.
